Rhea
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Can you accept my interview? What? You want it censored?" - After obtaining her. "Do not touch my baby camera with your dirty hands!" "I took a photo for you... Of course the ugly ones." "Hmmm... Where is the news?" "I have the pictures of your embarrassment, you have to listen to me if you want no one else to know!" "Most news need some extra work to make it eye catching, do you understand?" Interaction Quotes "Hmm? Is there anything on my head?" - Touch. "Hey, aren't you afraid of being photoed?" - Kiss. "Ah, I didn't know master likes this. I'll record it." - Massage. Intimacy Visit "Huh? I didn't see you coming, are you here to finish the interview?" Self-assertive Interview "Okay, let's have a senpai insight this time." "Lemme check... First, I need your name, age..." "Hey, tell me your true age, you must be older than what you told me." "And next, your hobby." "You don't look like a sports fan. You are an otaku, right?" "Then... tell me about your relationship." "What? You have many girls waiting for you? No one's gonna believe that! News are needed to tell the truth!" "An old single otaku", that'd be the title for this interview." Draw the Material "Here you are..." "As we planned, let's go find you materials." "I usually do this alone, but I find it pleasing when I have a companion.." "What? You can always be my assistant if I want it?" "C'mon, stop making fun of me." "Then... tell me about your relationship." "But if you really can write a good news, I'd keep you as my assistant." "And there is no going back for you then, hehehe." "Take my baby camera and notebook. Let's roll~" "Ah, I am carried away...." Trick Shooting "What took you so long...You are late!" "I have sensed big news! If I am dragged behind bu you this time, I'll fire you!" "Nice, you'll get in charge of shooting." "What? You can always be my assistant if I want it?" "Just in case, enable this continuous shooting function." "Good pictures are the souls of great news! Click the shutter once you see something funny." "Stop! Do not shoot me!" "Ahhhh! Stop it!" ...... *Weeping*...... "Don't shoot me...I hate being photoed!" "Hump......" "Do that again, you won't have another chance to use this camera!" Huge Success! "Hahaha! Master, check this, we have sold so many copies." "It was a big success! Student Union's news are no match of ours!" "We News Department is No.1!" "Half of the success should be attributed to you!" "I will announce something important today!" "From now on, master, you are promoted as vice leader in News Department." "Though, there is only me in this department..." "But now I have you." "Let's try our best to make News Department the greatest forever" Captured Love "This is for me? Are you sure?" "Does this mean master will always be my interviewee?" "Then, dear master." "I will announce something important today!" "How do you feel at this moment? When you are giving the ring to me." "I am too happy to think of anything!" "Master, I have one final request..." "Please take a photo with me." "Even though I don't like being photoed." "But this moment is so memorial that I know I cannot miss." "Then, master, 3, 2, 1, Cheese" Special Gift "Don't be too touched, this is for you" Gifting "Is there something wrong with your aesthetic?" - When disliking a gift. "This is for me? Thanks." - When liking a gift. "Eh? This is unexpectedly good, I'll recommend it in my magazine next time." - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |awakened = 1|skinCard = 1|awkCard = 1|hasSkins = 1|availableSkin = 1|awkSkin = 1}} fr:Rhea Category:3 Stars Category:Agility Category:Middle Category:Perity Category:Awakened